Pink Champagne
by Daggy-kun
Summary: Take Rey Mysterio, add Alex Riley, plus one large bottle of pink champagne. "Yeah, that sounds like a good time, Rey!" Rated for a very sexual situation.


**A/N:** A gift for the best wrestling buddy I could ever hope for. This was inspired by the celebration that occurred after Rey Mysterio beat The Miz for the WWE title about a month ago. This is just one "situation" we believed could have happened if Rey had been allowed to keep the title for longer than he did. ^,~

* * *

><p>"Way to go Mysterio!"<p>

"You showed 'em Rey!"

"Congratulations!"

The masked warrior wore a smile that out shone the gold he held high as he left the stage, listening to the backstage erupt in praise for his hard won victory. He laughed and cheered along with them. He accepted their praise, giving hugs and high fives as he made his way through them.

He hadn't expected the bottles of champagne that were promptly poured over his head, but he welcomed it with a surprised cry and shake of his head. The golden liquid slid down the title belt he had slung over his shoulder, coating every part of him like the bliss of his first WWE championship win.

He couldn't stop smiling, and his grin only got bigger when he got to the end of happy wrestlers. The last man to clap him on the back and shake his hand was Alex Riley, a young man the luchador had taken a liking too recently. The DC native was a talented rookie, almost as good in the ring as he was amazing to the eye. Rey had started their friendship right after the two of them had tagged together; though he had been watching the younger man's rise through the ranks for a while before that. And he liked what he saw.

"Congrats, Rey! I'm so glad it's you handling that belt and not Miz!" Riley's smile was almost as big as Rey's own, his hand lingering in the smaller man's a little longer than was necessary. He even leaned in for a one armed hug, offering a bottle of premium champagne to him as he leaned back. The masked man gave a quick squeeze to the young man's embrace, pulling him away from the throng of others.

"Thank you, Alex," he said very sincerely, with an edge of something else in his voice. "Why don't you come back to my hotel for the celebration? Dave was going to throw me a big party if I won."

Riley tilted his head, like a curious puppy, at the tone; but thought nothing more of it as he nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds like a good time Rey!"

The shorter man's smile quirked into a smirk at the choice of words, eying the glass bottle Alex was holding out for him. He took it, and with a cute bounce of his feet, turned back to the rest of the wrestlers.

For the rest of the show, whenever Rey would catch a glimpse of the rookie, he had to hold back a grin and an amused snicker.

'You have no clue how right you are, A-Ry~'

* * *

><p>The festivities were just as loud and boisterous as he had expected. While Dave might not be a part of the WWE anymore, he still lived up to his old nick name when it came to a good party. Especially when the booze was free flowing and everyone in attendance was in good spirits. It didn't take long for the entire roster to be laughing and telling old 'war' stories about their favorite matches.<p>

Which made it easy to sneak a slightly tipsy Alex Riley up the elevator to his own room without getting any weird looks.

Rey couldn't help but feel a little giddy that things had gone exactly as he thought they were going to. He loved Batista for so many reasons, but mostly because the man was just predictable enough to be relied upon when he needed a distraction. Well, that was the main reason at the moment; he wouldn't have been able to get an adorably giggling Alex Riley into his room and on his bed without him.

"Rey, why are we up here? Shouldn't we be back down having fun with the guys?" Riley's laughter made his eyes bright even as he tried to sit back up; failing to do so thanks to the couple of drinks he'd had and a smirking luchador who had decided his stomach was an excellent place to sit.

Rey pushed the younger man back down, finger tips just barely pushing into the clothed chest they were perched on. He chuckled a bit himself at the little pout on Alex's lips, leaning down over them to share a breath with their owner. He inhaled, exhaling a whisper into his ear. "But we _are_ going to have fun, Alex."

Riley swallowed the shaky breath he had stuck in his lungs, unsure if he had heard him correctly. He looked up, peering into the deep chocolate pools that Rey called eyes, seeing amusement and _desire_ swirling in their depths. Yep, he had heard him right. It was obvious; the luchador wanted him. The gentle feather light kisses Rey was placing up and down his cheek could certainly attest to that.

Rey smile grew with every peek he gave Alex, seeing the confusion slowly melt away from the younger mans face to be replaced with interest and slight disbelief. The former he liked; it was the latter that had him sitting up to laugh in the rookies face.

"Is it really that hard to believe that I find you attractive, Alex?" Rey questioned, swirling a finger around the top button of Riley's shirt, flipping it out of its place with relative ease.

It was kind of true; Riley was having a hard time trusting his judgment. To most of the others, he was still a smug little jerk; it didn't matter that he had dropped Miz and had made a name for himself on his own. It was partially Rey's doing that he had the few allies in the WWE that he did; his tag match with the masked warrior had boosted his reputation among the high flyers and a few of Rey's other friends.

If Rey liked you, than it was almost a guarantee that most of the roster was going to like you eventually too. The man had a wonderful sense of character, and as Riley lay watching the bare smile of said man above him, he relaxed; content for the moment in his position as the object of Rey's ever encompassing affection. He pulled Rey back down, placing a shy little kiss on the latino's lips as his answer to the question.

Rey was perfectly happy with the answer too, pushing back to deepen the connection. He smoothed his hands across the younger man's chest, swiping his tongue across Alex's teeth. His efforts earned him a gasp, allowing him access to the warm cavern of the rookie's mouth. Nimble fingers made short work of Alex's remaining buttons, exposing taut pectoral muscles and cute little nipples for Rey to play with.

They only parted long enough to breathe and slink the rest of their clothes off before the smaller of the two was back to stealing the breath away from the younger. It didn't take much time to get Alex panting and humming under him; the man had a weak spot right under his left temple, something that Rey exploited to it's full potential with light licks and teasing touches.

Loving the sounds coming from Alex, Rey would have been content to drag them out of the man for the rest of the night; but he had promised a fun night for A-Ry, and the luchador never broke his promises. He shifted his weight to lean over the bed, fumbling with something on the floor. Riley noticed, a bit late due to the delightful tingling in his groin, and gave Rey a questioning look; not really trusting his voice to work properly at the moment. Who would have thought the small latino man was such a great kisser?

Rey only smirked, and hummed triumphantly when he found what he was looking for. He pulled a large red bottle up and set it carefully on Alex's chest. The label was facing the young man; and what he read made him grin and laugh, which caused the bottle to rock as Rey tried to open it.

"Where did you come up with that, Rey?" Alex asked once he calmed down, running his hands along the strong muscles in his partner's legs. The resounding pop of a cork filled the room, followed closely by the fizz of carbonated air and an amused luchador's answer.

"You, actually. When you gave me that nice bottle at the show, I couldn't help but think about all the 'fun' things we could do with it," Rey demonstrated by lifting the large container of pink champagne over his head and pouring it slowly and steadily over his own body. The alcohol wasn't too cold, but it still made him squirm against Alex's hips.

Rey closed his eyes and licked his lips, catching some of the fruity drink in his mouth as it traveled past his face to his chest and belly. His free hand pressed against his throat, sliding slowly and surely down to his growing arousal. He moaned low in his throat, gliding slick fingers from base to tip, the rest of him just barely trembling from the chill and the amazing feel.

It was one of the most erotic and breath taking scenes Riley had ever seen. He had never dreamed of doing that with champagne, or any other beverage for that matter. But now, with a glowing and wet Rey Mysterio writhing on top of him, the show would forever haunt his fantasies for the rest of his life.

His breath hitched as the pink liquid splashed across his own heated member, thinking it couldn't get any better. He was proved wrong when Rey suddenly took the mostly empty bottle and promptly deep throated it as he watched. It was the last straw.

Rey felt more than saw Alex tense, before he had two more hands wondering over his body. He groaned and hummed around the neck of the champagne bottle, shifting his weight to press up and down against the other man's erection; always the tease. He enjoyed the sharp gasp and moan his actions caused, savoring them a little before giving one last lick to the bottle as he pulled it out of his mouth.

He set it down next to them on the bed, lowering his upper body to cover Riley's mouth with his. The kiss was short lived compared to their firsts, but they had more important things to care about at the moment. Rey leaned back, taking Alex's cock in hand, giving it a gentle tug. He kept pumping, slicking it with champagne and Riley's own precum, forcing the younger man to gasp and buck for him.

He was so responsive, and Rey drank every little noise and move he made in like it was the most amazing drink on the planet. It was music to the luchador's ears when his partner was in ecstasy, and if Alex was this sensitive, what he was about to do would more than definitely make him even louder. The small man gave a shiver at just the thought, moving his hips so his entrance was lined up with Alex's straining cock.

Riley had been reduced to gasping and mindless thrusting of hips by the time he felt warmth pressing down on him. He snapped his eyes open, not realizing he had closed them, and was treated to the sight of Rey lowering himself inch by inch onto his dick. His hands flew to the smaller man's hips, both for something to anchor himself against the heat and to help Rey keep his balance. Alex gritted his teeth at just how tight he was be squeezed, forcing himself to stay still by sheer will alone.

It took a few moments for Rey to take Riley to the hilt, exhaling a shaky breath once he was fully seated, locking his gaze with the man below him. He smiled gratefully to him, glad for the respite. The look in his eyes went from thankful to devious once the discomfort slid away; Rey braced his hands on Alex's raised knees, and lifted himself up off his hips only to lower himself back down to meet them.

He started a slow pace at first, but it quickly sped up the more he adjusted to the feeling of Riley inside of him. He encouraged Alex to meet his rise and fall with panted breaths and pleasured moans, whispering compliments and praise when he could gather enough air to do so.

The words abruptly cut off in a loud yelp of pure bliss when Alex snapped his hips up and rammed Rey's sweet spot with full force. The latino fell forward, hands spread across the rookie's chest, finger nails cutting half moon's into his skin. Riley didn't care, he was too lost in sensation to care. He couldn't take his eyes off of the luchador's face, seeing it contort in open mouthed gasps and moans.

The younger of the duo discovered he liked the look of pleasure on the masked warrior's face, and too his hands off of Rey's hips to pull him down for another kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around Mysterio's shoulders as he sucked the luchador's lower lip into his mouth, speeding up his thrusts to push past the tempo they had settled into.

Rey pulled away, breath caught in his throat from another strike to his prostate. He laid his head against Alex's shoulder, a hand snaking between them to palm his own painfully hard erection. He could hear the younger wrestler's heart beat from this position, and he matched the movement of his hand to the racing of his partner's pulse.

"R-Rey I'm ssss...so close," Alex moaned straight into Rey's ear, feeling the familiar tingle in his lower stomach. It was growing tighter and tighter the more he pumped his hips and listened to the delicious sounds coming from the man he was buried in.

But it was Rey's breathy "Cum for me, Ahh! Alex!" that sent him spiraling over the edge with a scream of the Luchador's name.

Rey felt the warmth of Alex's release through out his entire body, watched the superb pleasure grace Alex's handsome features. He clenched down around him, milking his partner to prolong his orgasm, until his own hit him with the force of a pissed off Big Show after a loss. Rey arched his back, head thrown back in a silent scream as he covered Alex's abs with his own release. He collapsed on top of his new found lover, forehead snug against Riley's throat.

They both lay breathing hard, sticky, and completely sated; enjoying the afterglow and the fast rise and fall of each other's chest. Rey was the first to move, rolling over off Alex to lay beside him, humming contentedly as he wrapped his arms around the taller man. Riley wriggled onto his side facing the luchador, a goofy grin on his face. Rey laughed tiredly at him, kissing him gently as he came down from the mind blowing high Alex had just given him.

He watched the younger man's breath even out in sleep, whispering "dulces sueños, el amor," as he drifted off himself.


End file.
